


I'll Wait For You

by Luthwyn



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Heaven, Love Poems, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:44:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthwyn/pseuds/Luthwyn
Summary: I wrote a poem because I'm delirious with the flu and feeling sorry for myself don't judge.





	I'll Wait For You

**Author's Note:**

> I know this probably doesn't make sense but oh well

Under ancient yew tree on top of a hill,  
In Heaven, Paradise, Moksha, Nirvana, call it what you will,  
There sat a paled skinned man with hair jet black,  
With a notepad he bent over with a hunched up back.

And in that note book there held the names,  
Of the people who wandered past, their statements and claims,  
He wrote them down with his trusted blue pen,  
The same old stories over and over again.

Since he had arrived at that ancient yew tree,  
All those years ago in the evergreen land of eternity,  
The place where supposedly your heart can always guide you,  
He never left the spot where the gates were in perfect view.

The great golden gates of the perfect world,  
One of the grandest sights you could ever behold,  
In which everyone who had lived a life deemed good,  
Could enter through and pull back their old life’s grim hood.

His family was there, old friends too,  
It saddened him though whenever they came through.  
He had been taken from life at a time too soon,  
An accident coupled with a mournful tune.

He had left behind the things he held so dear  
Like the brown haired boy with eyes bright and clear,  
His love, his life, the one who always meant the most,  
He would wait for him, not once leaving his post.

He remembered his voice, a sound soft and warm,  
And how his arms almost always felt like home.  
How he smiled, how he cried,  
The feelings he always bottled up deep down inside.

He longed for they day he would be reunited with his friend,  
In a place where people could no longer condescend.  
He longed to see his laugh, his joy, his grin,  
And wipe away any tears that fell from his chin.

He wanted run his hands through the others curly brown hair,  
And help bring him back from the brink of despair.  
He wanted to be there to tell him everything was alright,  
And comfort him when sleep evaded him at night.

So he sat by the yew always so patient,  
And wondered why the tree was deemed so ancient.  
Time passes in one world but never the other,  
The grass around him grew no further.

Then one day when his notepad was full,  
The boy he had wished for did come through.  
The black haired man stood up but when the no further,  
For his love was hand in hand with another.

Time moves on way after you leave,  
You can’t expect people to just stop and grieve.  
The man shoulders sunk and his eyes welled up,  
But he didn’t chase or try to catch-up.

  
Sometimes you love someone truly,  
Is not to stay with them when they believe unduly,  
But to let them go when they want you to,  
Because all you want is for them to be happy even if it’s painful to do.

 


End file.
